Their Final Battle
by Virety-Enten
Summary: Vegeta dies; Bulma crys. Love expresses itself in strange ways.


Disclaimer: NOT MINE

_Their final battle_

Kneeling next to her husbands grave Bulma wept openly. She was alone today, both children grown and off living life. She couldn't. Not without him. She tried half-heartedly once but she failed miserably.

Wrong name in bed, phasing in and out of conversations, finally she locked herself in her lab for days, only stopping to shower, and even then just enough to rinse and return to her sorrows and her ultimate invention.

The machine to make Vegeta SS3 was once her greatest achievement but now, now it was to make herself strong. To fight for him while he was gone.

Today was their anniversary. He had hated flowers of any kind and hated sentimentality. So all she brought was her heart and her tears. The small indents they left in the dirt set her mind spinning with ideas for her future. Lost in her thoughts she eventually realized there was someone behind her.

Her senses had sharpened since his death, like his power went to her, his determination bolstering her own drive to either revive him or make herself strong enough to go get him from the underworld.

She stood, straightening her top and turned, only to drop again.

It was Him. Her Vegeta, wearing his trademark smirk, arms folded over his chest. His clothing betrayed him as he was in an outfit she bought for him after finally convincing him that his training gear was not normal apparel for society.

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and his smirk dropped. Once it fell it was as if a cord snapped in Bulma. In moments, before he could recover, she was in his face, kicking, punching and generally giving Vegeta quite a fight. After the initial barrage she dropped back and faced off with him.

At first he was surprised, then angry, then incredibly turned on. His woman was a fighter! He felt her power, the anger rolling off her and hitting him. It almost hurt. Her face was contorted into a mask of fury and rage and as he picked himself up and dusted his arm off of dust she came at him again. Harder, stronger, faster. She was a whirlwind of female fury and he was having a time just keeping her punches and kicks from damaging vital organs and sensitive spots only she knew he had.

He took all she had and more. He felt her pain in her punch, her anguish in her kick and her love in her power. She was going to kill him. And there was little he could do. He could bat her away but he couldn't actually hurt her.

"Bul..." He tried to call to her but a foot jammed into his face and prevented him.

"You cannot speak to me! You...you!!!!!" Bulma roared as she landed hit after hit on his body.

"You bastard! How could you do this to me! How could you leave me! Gaahhh!!!!" Each word punctuated by a massive power jolt that kept him pinned.

He tried to speak again but it was dificult as she stormed toward him practically radiating from her. A blue/black aura that had him mesmerized and, dare he say, frightened him a little.

Pulling on a reserve energy he powered up, Vegeta-style, and she stopped. Facing off with his wife was disconcerting to say the least.

"Bulma, you have to lis..." Again his words were cut off as she launched into him. crushing him against a wall by his throat. Her finger holding pressure points, he was effectively immobilized .

Bringing her face nose to nose with her husband she quietly, but with raw power infused with the very syllables, spoke to him.

"You. You left me. you hurt me, and now, I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to show you what you created."

Stepping back she released him and he fell to the ground.

"Bul..." A kick sent him sprawling against the wall.

"Shut up! Now witness your creation!"

Bulma stood in a mimic of his power up stance. Her aura ripped and expanded then almost as quickly rushed into her. Head throw back and mouth open she began to rise and revolve slowly into the air. Vegeta couldn't move. The sight was doing strange things to him and to sort them out and give them names would mean diverting his attention from Bulma.

Suddenly her twisting sped up and her roar heightened to an ear splitting decibel.

A burst of light and a flux in power from her revealed a blond Bulma with an identical Vegeta smirk. Arms crossed and hair flipping to and fro. Vegeta stood. Mouth open and practically drooling as he took in his almost goddess-like wife hovering in the air above him.

"Vegeta, I was going to bring you back, but I couldn't, not without a body. So I trained. Pulling all my emotions for you together I discovered something. You gave me happiness, children and dare I say love, but there is something I took from you as well. If you haven't figured it out yet then you are hopeless.

When I hit my physical human limit I refused to relent. I held you in my heart and suddenly the whole of it hit me. I would continue where you left off. I would be the woman you deserved.

Then, when I exhausted myself to the point of death, I knew that you wouldn't stop. You wouldn't lay down and accept a limitation on your power. In that moment I became this. And let me tell you Vegeta, it feels great. Not being helpless anymore. Brains and brawn as it were.

I am more than I ever was and more than You have ever been. You gave up Vegeta. You gave up on Earth, power, yourself, and me. You died. And now, I'm here. So tell me Vegeta, what were you going to say to me? What words can you say to right the wrong you caused me. Tell me, oh great Saiyan Prince, what you came to say. Before I beat you to death"

Vegeta was crying openly by the end of her declaration and before she realized what happened, he was on her. The kicks and punches flew. For three days the battle raged. Neither giving any quarter and neither breaking eye contact. Their love and pain and regret poured into their hands and feet.

And that children is the story of how the greatest man and woman on earth died, together. Each in the others embrace, each trying to convey what words long lost meaning for.


End file.
